


Brother Issues

by Shinigamishi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamishi/pseuds/Shinigamishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random oneshot conversation. Dave is having issues with people checking out his paradox sister and John is unhelpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prim_tan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prim_tan/gifts).



> Just a random thought that became a random conversation I wrote while IMing Prim_tan.

"Suddenly I have the urge to pulverize every guy who looks at Rose. Being the big brother is tough."

"She's only one day younger than you."

"Shut up Egbert, you're supposed to be giving me advice."

"Well, Rose _is_ pretty, Dave..."

"Fuck, have you been looking at her too? I trusted you, man. I _trusted_ you!"

"Wh-who said I was looking at her? I haven't been! I mean, I look at her, but I don't _look_ look at her!"

"EGBERT."

"Shit."

"You have three seconds to run."

"But I didn't do anything!!!"

"Three, two--"

"You look at Jade!"

"No I don't. Shut up. Two--"

"You think I don't see those looks? 'Cause I see those looks. I totally see those looks."

"... There are no looks."

"Yes there are."

"No there aren't."

"Yes there are."

"There are no looks! She's a friend!"

"Oh no, you're not wriggling out of this one, Dave. You're crushing on my sister and you have the nerve to try to kill me for looking at yours?"

A pause.

"... But you're the _younger_ brother."

"So? Technically I was born at the same time as Jade. And I was there to witness it. I get big bro points. If you're allowed to beat me up then I get the same rights!"

"Fine... truce?"

"Truce."

"Alright, let's forget this ever happened."


End file.
